Library Sweet Library (Transcript)
Here is the transcript of Library Sweet Library. One bright and sunny morning, Princess Yuna woke up after a long night watching the moon and the stars. Princess Yuna: (yawns) Just as she brushed her teeth and brushed her mane, She heard her aunt, Princess Celestia calling. Princess Celestia: Yuna, Breakfast is Ready! Princess Yuna: Oh boy! So, She ran flew downstairs to the banquet hall. When she flew down, Celestia was just finished with breakfast. Princess Celestia: Good morning, My Little Niece. Princess Yuna: Good morning, Aunt Celestia. Princess Celestia: I've made you your favorite breakfast, Fruit Face Pancakes! Princess Yuna: Wow. Strawberries and Blueberries. As Yuna begin eating her pancakes, Her mother, Princess Luna came downstairs with her bag. Princess Luna: Yuna, I've packed all your things for you, including your journals. Princess Yuna: Thank you, Mama. Princess Celestia: I hope you and your friends have a safe trip at Golden Oak Library, Yuna. Princess Yuna: Thanks, Aunt Celestia. Snowdrop: Bye! Princess Solarna: See you at the Library. Lightning McQueen: Let's go, Mack! Mack: Golden Oak Library, Here we come! So, Yuna and Snowdrop joined Lightning and Mack for a ride. As they arrived at the Golden Oak Library, They met the rest of Yuna's friends. Princess Flurry Heart: Hey there, Yuna. Princess Yuna: Hi, Everyone and Everypony. Dipper Pines: How's it going? Princess Yuna: Going great! As Yuna and her friends got inside, Tyrone and the Dipper Clones came. Tyrone: Welcome to the Golden Oak Library. Then, The Dipper Clones help them with their luggage. Prince Sunlight: Wow! Lightning McQueen: This place is unbelievable! Tyrone: I'm glad you think so, Lightning. Would you guys like a tour around the library? Mabel Pines: That will be great! Mater: This is gonna be fun! So, They took a quick tour around the library. After the tour, Everyone reached the Guest Rooms. Princess Yuna: So, What number my guest room will be? Tyrone: Yours is number 1, Yuna. Sensei Garmadon: Each of you be sure to take your guest room key. Dipper Pines: Okay. So, The rest of Yuna's friends each had their room keys to their guest rooms. As Yuna reached for the Journals 1, 2, 3 and 4, Dipper and Mabel came to see her. Dipper Pines: How's everything, Yuna? Princess Yuna: Going awesome, Dipper! Mabel Pines: Yuna, There's a lot of things you've got to see at the vehicle room. Come on! Princess Yuna: Coming! Snowdrop: Wait up! So, They followed them to where they're going. In the vehicle room, They've discovered every single historical vehicles. Lightning McQueen: Wow! Emerald: There's the Mystery Machine! When Yuna looked, She could see the racing carts. Princess Yuna: That's the Shooting Star! Snowdrop: It sure is. Roger: I remember those carts before Flash Sentry and Twilight Sparkle adopted Nyx. So, They begin to look around the library once more. That night, Yuna and her friends were getting ready for bed. Princess Yuna: Before I go to bed, I have to research on my Journals. I have to rename the Shooting Star to the Fabulous Shooting Star tomorrow. Gosalyn Mallard: You mean like the Fabulous Hudson Hornet? He was Lightning's mentor. Princess Yuna: Something like that, Gosalyn. Misako: I hope you're ready for bed, Only one more night before a school night. Princess Yuna: You're right, Misako. Soon, Yuna and her friends rested into their guest rooms. The next day, Yuna and her friends were enjoying their breakfasts. Princess Twila: Isn't this a great morning, Yuna? Princess Yuna: Yeah! I couldn't wait to do training, studying and practice racing in my Fabulous Shooting Star! Sensei Garmadon: Then better get started on your studies. Princess Solarna: Better hurry, Baby Sister! With Yuna getting annoyed with Solarna calling her that, She hustled to the study room. At last, Yuna and her friends started studying ancient histories at the Research Lab. Honker Muddlefoot: What're you looking at, Yuna? Princess Yuna: (flipping the pages on Journal 4) Journal 4. At last, They finished their studies. After studying, Yuna and her friends discovered the two universal portals. Princess Yuna: Wowzers! Honker Muddlefoot: Those must be the Dimensional Portals to other worlds. Prince Sunlight: This is so cool! Prince Jeremiah: Unbelieveable! Then, Ford Pines came to check on them. Ford Pines: Hey, Kids. Snowdrop: Oh, Hey, Ford. Smokey: Don't forget about me. Princess Yuna: Good to see you again, Smokey. Smokey: Same to you, Princess Yuna. Ford Pines: When you look really close at these two portals, They show each locations. Gyro, Care to explain? Gyro Gearloose: Sure thing, Ford. One portal leads to all kinds of other worlds you wish to got. And as for this one, This is the LEGO Dimensional Portal to the LEGO Universe. So, What'd ya think? Gosalyn Mallard: Keen Gear! Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake: Double Wowzers! Soon, They begin to view the selection of other worlds to travel. Then, Yuna and her friends played all kinds of games in the Arcade Game. Wreck-It Ralph: Hey, Kids. Come play at our game! So, Felix and Ralph form their own team inside Fix-It Felix Jr. Fix-It Felix Jr.: I pick the foals on my team. Wreck-It Ralph: That leaves Vanellope and the kids in my team. Vanellope von Schweetz: Oh yeah, It's showtime! At last, The game has begun. Wreck-It Ralph and the kids: We're Gonna Wreck It! Game Facer: You guys know what this means? Game Player: Game on! Felix and the Foals: We Can Fix It! As the game goes on, Felix and his team win leaving Ralph and his team down on the mud. Tank Muddlefoot: (spits out mud) I Hate Mud! Wreck-It Ralph: Good game, Felix. Fix-It Felix Jr.: You too, Ralph. (as they high five each other) Soon, It was time for Yuna and her friends to trained themselves to fight. Ford Pines: Ready? Princess Yuna: All set! Dipper Pines: Hit the music. As the song, "Bouje" was played, Yuna and her friends started training. Cruz Ramirez: Come on, Kiddies! Give it all you got! Snowdrop: Okay, Cruz. Ready. Cruz Ramirez: Let'er rip, Stanley! Stanley pushed the button and actives the dummies of the Nightmare Family, Bill Cipher, the Fearsome Crooks, Christine, Jackson Storm, K.A.R.R. and the other villains. Lightning McQueen: Storm! At last, Yuna and her friends went through the obstacle course and attack the dummies. Princess Yuna: So, Ford. What's our final score? Ford Pines: 100.0%. With that said, Yuna and her friends cheered. Soon, It was time for Yuna and her friends to go home after all the fun they had. Lightning McQueen: Ready to go home, Yuna? Princess Yuna: Yeah. And so, Mack gave Yuna a lift back home to Canterlot as the rest of Yuna's friends left for home too. Along the way, Yuna writes her journal about her fun time at Golden Oak Library. Princess Yuna: (writes on Journal 4) "Dear Journal, My friends and I had a wonderful sleepover at Golden Oak Library. We do a lot of games, training and witness a few historical vehicles. As long as you make the best of everything fun, You just have to roll. Your owner, Princess Yuna.". Yuna puts her Journals in her saddlebag. The End In the credits, Yuna was giving the Shooting Star a brand new look and was about finished. Princess Yuna: (repainting her racecar with a navy blue paint) Hmmm? Let's see. Lightning McQueen: Nice work, Yuna. Princess Yuna: You like it? I'd thought I give it a little bit of blue on it. Lightning McQueen: It really matched my new colors including Cruz's paint sidings. So, Yuna left out the Shooting Star to let it dry up. Category:Yuna's Princess Adventure Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225